


Synthesis

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthesis

In years to come, they'll say it all started in a room where Yoochun was introduced to the others. They'll say that they knew then that it – that they – were going to be great, that it was meant to be.

It's not true, or at least, not the whole truth. That was a beginning, yes, but they weren't a 'them', weren't a group, until almost a full year had passed. Until they were sitting backstage, in costume, ready to go on stage for the first time.

Yunho had looked around the room, at the nervousness on display, concealed to various degrees. "We should do something," he'd said.

Junsu had looked up at that, had said, "Yeah, for luck?"

"We should get in a circle and say something. You know, like a sports team?" Yoochun had offered.

"With our name," Changmin had added. "For all of us."

"Dong Bang Shin Ki fighting?" Jaejoong had suggested.

They'd looked around the circle, nodded in near unison. And that's when it had started. The performance had cemented the deal, but it was there and then, their hands piled together and their voices joined, that they were Dong Bang Shin Ki for the first time.


End file.
